A One Month Challenge
by MarTian31
Summary: Haruhi's getting married to Kyouya but before that, Yoshio, Kyouya's father, wants to test her to see if she's fit for the family. Will she pass or not? Find out! Please Read And Review! Anyway, sorry fos the OOCness! (AU and adding yuri genre xD)
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it! I'm really standing right in front of Kyouya's house! I pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to open the gate.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Haruhi, promise me that you would be my only wife, okay?" Kyouya requested before I went home.  
__"I promise!" Did you know that this is the first promise I ever made with Kyouya?_  
_I went back home from school and checked the mailbox of our home.  
__"Ah, what's this?" I was surprised to see a mail arrive since we hardly get one._

_Dear Ms. Haruhi Fujioka, I have heard from my son, Kyouya Otori, that he wants to marry you. Please come to our house and feel welcome!_

Sincerely, Mr. Otori *insert family seal here*

Reads the mail.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Are you Ms. Haruhi Fujioka? Please come in, Mr. Otori is waiting for you..." A maid welcomed me inside and the door opened before I could.  
"Welcome, Ms. Fujioka!" A group of maids greeted me as one maid told me, "please go to the Dining room..."  
"I-I don't know where it is..." I looked down and the maid giggled.  
"Don't worry, I'll escort you then." We went to the dining room which was very huge for me.  
"Ummm... were you looking for me, Mr. Otori?" I asked shyly and I can't meet his eye somehow.  
"Ms. Haruhi Fujioka?" He stared at me which made me feel uncomfortable.  
"H-hai..." I felt nervous as he whispered something to the maid while the maid just gave a nod and scurried off.  
"So, you're Kyouya's girlfriend... I must say, you have this boyish look..." His father commented even if I got my hair a bit longer, you know, it almost reaches my shoulder.  
"Ah, I have to pretend to be a guy for the host club before..." I replied.  
"You're a member?!" He looked astonished and I gave a slow nod.  
"They only figured it out after Tamaki-san went bizarre after learning that I was a girl... And it was too late by then."  
Soon, three persons came inside. The maid earlier, Kyouya, and... _Renge...  
_

I wonder what Renge's doing here...  
"We're here dad... What is it that you want?" Kyouya asked.  
"May I talk to you Kyouya?" His father requested. "Anna, take the two ladies to their room and fix them up for dinner." The maid, Anna, followed his orders and led us to our rooms. Renge's the first one to get dolled up so another maid led her to the dining room to wait for the others.  
"Ms. Fujioka, I think that you're perfect for Mr. Kyouya but that is my opinion-" A lady who looks like in the age of twenties went inside... "Ms. Fuyumi!" Anna quickly bowed down to her but Fuyumi-san stopped her.  
"Haruhi-san? You're a commoner right?" She asked me seriously.  
"Yes, Ms. Fuyumi.." I answered.  
"What does commoner's food taste like?" She asked me with shining eyes.  
"Well... it tastes-" She suddenly interrupted me.  
"Good right? I wanna have some too! And cut out the Ms. Fuyumi, you can call me Fuyumi-chan instead!" She told me merrily.  
"Okay... Fuyumi-chan," I tried out the words and then she started speaking and then we chatted a lot...

(Kyouya and Yoshio's conversation)

"Today is the first day of the one month challenge, Kyouya. First test: Politeness and Manners! Therefore, we'll be having dinner earlier to test their manners, of course, it'll be obvious that Renge wins that challenge but let's try Haruhi." Yoshio declared.  
"Why do we need to do this, exactly?" Kyouya asked his father.  
"To see who's fit for being the new member of the Otori family." He answered.  
"Obviously..." Kyouya muttered under his breath.  
"Anyway, let us begin the test!" He ordered the maids to do this and that...

(Back to Haruhi and Fuyumi)

"You look perfect!" Anna and Fuyumi chorused.  
"Really?" I asked them.  
"Ah, for the finishing touch..." Fuyumi crept closer to me as she took something from her purse. A box containing a beautiful hair accessory. "This is passed down to the Otori family by our ancestor." She putted it on my hair that was put in a bun -used hair extensions-.  
"Oh I can't wear it! This belongs to your family and not mine!" I told her as I shook my head.  
"But it looks better on you... Why don't you grow your hair longer?" She asked me.  
"Because... I used to be a member of the host club so the people thinks that I'm a guy even if I'm not." I replied then, she suddenly hugged me.  
"Oh poor Haruhi! You're better if you're a girl!"  
"But..."  
"Don't worry! We'll have that finished!" She replied in an optimistic manner.  
"..." She soon led me to their dining room and made me sit next to her.  
"So Haruhi-chan-" She was soon interrupted by her father who glared at her. "What is it dad?" Shen asked curiously.  
"Why is she wearing _that_?" He jerked his finger towards the hair accessory she lent me.  
"It looks good on her-"  
"She's not family!" I'm not family to them... Yeah I know that, still, it hurts... Not being welcomed to them or anything...  
"But she's better than Renge!" She protested.  
"So? That doesn't make her family! You are not the boss of this house, do you understand?" The room fell into a dark silence.  
"Dad," Kyouya joined the argument. "Family or not, we have to make them feel like they're family too. If we don't... Then we might receive _karma. _It's better to make everyone feel like they're family. Think, if you were Haruhi, and I said the exact words, would you feel happy?"  
"I..." Both his father and sister can't reply to him without a trembling voice.  
"Let's just eat." He said as the maids served the meal.  
"Itadakimasu..." I mumbled. I continued to eat but not very fast, I don't wanna seem like I'm a pig!

After eating, we went to our respective rooms. As I was dressing up into my night dress that was prepared for me, someone entered the room.  
"Haruhi?" Kyouya started. "I'm sorry for my father's rudeness..." He kissed my cheek.  
"It's alright... I really am not a part of your family you know?" I replied as I gave a small smile.  
"I am sorry though..." He told me again. "Can I sleep with you, even just for tonight?" He requested.  
"Mhm..." We went to bed as he snuggled me in an adorable way.  
"Good night Haruhi..."  
"Sleep well okay?"  
"I love you..." He yawned.  
"I love you too..." Our fingers intertwined as we slept... 

**(A/N: So, did you like the very first chapter of A one month challenge? I'm sorry if some characters are OOC because I haven't watched Ouran HS host club for a long time (Like a year ago or so) but I do hope that you understand! Thank you!)**


	2. First day is rest day!

Next morning, I woke up to see Kyouya still sleeping. I was about to wake up until Tamaki's warning popped up in my head.  
_"Don't wake Kyouya up for he is the "Low Blood Pressure Lord" when woken up!" _  
"Right!" I got up, brushed my hair, changed to my casual clothes, and went to Fuyumi.  
"Good morning Fuyumi-chan!" I greeted her.  
"Morning! Today is a free day for you since today is sunday! Let's start dolling you up. Have you showered yet?" She asked me and I shook my head. "Perfect! I want you to use this hair product to grow your hair faster! It is said that your hair will grow in less than 20 days! Isn't that great?"  
"Won't I cause you trouble?" I asked her and she replied with a 'No' so I took the bottle that is said to make hair grow faster.  
"You can take a bath in my bathroom if you'd like~!" Fuyumi said.

A few minutes later...

"Ah, that felt good..." I went out of the bathroom to see clothes with a note saying 'prepared for Haruhi.' A blue dress, a pair of white wedge heels, a pink purse that has a cute design, a heart-shaped pendant, a bracelet, and a pair of earrings are on the bed. Slowly, I wore the dress, the accessories, and lastly, the shoes. I took the purse and looked at my reflection in the mirror.  
"Really Fuyumi-san, you've done enough..." I sighed. I went to the living room and found Fuyumi standing in front of the main door.  
"What are you waiting for Haruhi? Let the fun begin~!" She dragged me to a car and whispered something to their driver. The driver nodded and stepped on the gas.  
"Where are we going Fuyumi-san?" I wanted to know.  
"To boutiques!" Fuyumi answered. "And please stop the -san, just think of me as your sister so call me Fuyumi-chan!"  
"Ah, hai!" Fuyumi started talking to me non-stop about hairdos, fashion, and more until the car came to a stop.  
"We're here, ladies!" The driver announced so we got off the car. "Where should I wait for you ma'am?" He asked Fuyumi.  
"I'll just text you, you can go ahead and rest." We went to the nearest shop and tried out dresses to skirts and shirts to shorts.  
"That looks good on you, darling!" Fuyumi laughingly said as I went out of the dressing room dressed in a white dress that is above my knees a bit. "Seriously, it looks good on you!" I did a little twirl because I, myself, think it looks good on me too.  
"Maybe you're right..."  
"Let's buy it-"  
"Oh don't! You've done enough Fuyumi-chan! And... you even bought this dress..." I stopped her.  
"It wasn't me who bought that, Kyouya-kun was the one!" She told me as she made me go change and she paid for the dress.  
"That Kyouya..." I smiled, thinking that he would do this for me just to see me in my best.  
"You're smiling! Kyouya loves you very much, you know. He'd even do this just for you..." Then she paused and looked at the clear skies. "He's growing up, our Kyouya."

"Ah, anyway let's head to the shoe shop!" She panicked as soon as she found me speechless. She grabbed my hand and took me to a fancy-looking shop.  
"Welcome!" One sales lady greeted us.  
"Haruhi, what kind of shoes do you want?" Fuyumi asked me.  
"I want something simple and cute." I answered.  
"A pair of doll shoes, perhaps?" She asked me.  
"I guess so..." We hunted around for the cutest doll shoes and found one, it's red and has a black ribbon on it. "Do you think this looks cute?" I asked her and she went to one sales lady and asked for a different color of the shoes and a shoe size that fits Haruhi's foot. The lady nodded and soon came back with a pair of greyish black doll shoes that fits me perfectly.  
"That's better than the other isn't it?" Once again, Fuyumi paid for it and went to the salon with me.  
"What hairstyle, dahling? Although I must say, your hair's already short-" The girl from the salon spoke.  
"Ah, do you know any hair product that could easily make her hair grow longer?  
"Maybe I could trim it to make it longer, add some hair products to make it grow longer too."  
"Okay.." The lady started trimming my hair and adding a side fringe. As soon as she finished it, Fuyumi, once again, paid for it and contacted the driver telling him to pick us up at 5:00 PM. -We went here on 10:00 AM, ate our lunch on 12:00 PM, and right now it's like, 3:00 PM!  
"I can't believe we spent almost the whole day here!" I told Fuyumi.  
"I know right!" We giggled as we went to the store that sells make-up and such. We bought two mascaras (one for me and one for Fuyumi), 2 lip glosses and lipsticks, 2 eyeliners, and 2 blush-ons for the cheeks and eyeshadows. We ate some 'commoner's' fries as Fuyumi called it.  
"Waaah, it tastes delicious!" Fuyumi told me.  
"Thank you for the time Fuyumi..." I grinned at her and she grinned back. "Oh right! I haven't told my father about this stuff about staying here, he must be so worried!" I panicked and ran around until Fuyumi stopped me.  
"Mr. Sebastian's coming here any minute now, let's ask him to drive to your house first." She calmed me down.  
"Oh, okay..." And the driver, Mr. Sebastian, got here a few minutes later.  
"Sebastian-san, can you take us to Haruhi-chan's?" Fuyumi said and he asked for the directions and drove there.  
"Haruhi!" Dad exclaimed as soon as he saw me get off the car. "I was restless, you know! I looked for you everywhere! Where were you? Did anyone hurt you?" He questioned me.  
"No one hurted me dad, and I was at Kyouya's I'd be staying there for a month..." I calmly answered and watched him let out a huge sigh.  
"Good, I thought you were killed or something!"  
"I came here to inform you that dad, I do hope you understand!" I told him and he soon spotted Fuyumi standing behind me.  
"Who's you friend? And the driver? Come inside," he beckoned us all to our apartment. "I am sorry if it's just small. Would you like some tea-"  
"I would love some tea!" I saw Fuyumi's eyes gleam as she answered him.  
"Alright." He prepared the tea and served it.  
"I'm happy to know that Haruhi's making friends with the Otori family though I want to know if you treat her well before but as I can see, you do!" He started talking until we came to the point in which we have to go home.  
"Ah, dad, we have to go back now, sorry..." I told him.  
"No worries! Make sure to marry Kyouya okay?" Dad told me as we went to the car. I waved to him and shouted.  
"Hai!"  
As soon as we got back, Mr. Otori asked us where we have been.  
"We went too some boutiques dad." Fuyumi answered. He scolded both of us and told us to go eat now since he's sure we haven't yet. I can't understand Mr. Otori, scolding us then telling us to go eat? Like, what the fudge?  
We soon finished eating and we went to our rooms.

Before I slept, I took my diary which is under my pillow.

_"Dear diary,  
__I had so much fun today! I went shopping with Fuyumi-chan although I do wish that she didn't have to go through all that trouble! She was the one who had to spend money for my 'needs' but then again, she was happy when dad gave her some 'commoner's' tea! I wish that I'd continue to have fun with the rest of the family..."_

I wrote and drifted to sleep...


	3. Second day: Second challenge!

(Yoshio's P.O.V.)

"What challenge should await them..." I walked around my room thinking about it until the maid went inside, knocking.  
"Sir, the breakfast is ready." She told me.  
"Ah, good. Can you call all the other members? And the maids too." I ordered her.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Just do it," I commanded as she went outside to get them.  
"I'm going to make the maids have a day-off and see who's good at doing house chores..." I thought. "Haruhi downstairs and Renge upstairs. Who can do the cleaning fastest and best. But wait, there aren't the same amount of furnitures... Not like I care!" I went to the dining room and found Haruhi helping the maids.  
"Oh you don't have to Haruhi! I'm fine..." The maid Haruhi's helping told her.  
"Daijobu! I can handle this! I'm used to things like these anyway, and then... I feel like I owe Fuyumi so I'm going to do this for her..." She spoke softly.

(Renge's P.O.V.)

'No, I can't let her have all the spotlight! Even... even uncle's looking at her... What am I supposed to do?!' I thought, not showing what I'm feeling inside. 'Doushiyou? Ah, maybe I could help that maid deliver the food.' I spotted one maid having trouble.  
"Let me~!" I gave her my helpful hand and she told me that it's fine. "I insist!" So she let me help her.  
"Thank you Ms. Renge, though it is very unusual for you to help o-"  
"It's because I want to be... I want to be the perfect wife for Kyouya..." Kyouya looked at me once he heard his name.  
"Mmm?"  
"Nothing..." I grinned at the maid and the maid giggled. Now I know that she's on my side. I heard that uncle would be including maids so I have to make every maid get on my side... I'll do that later. Ah, I'll have to be friends with them too! That's it!  
I stopped thinking as soon as we had to eat breakfast.  
"Melissa," I called the maid who cooked it. "It's really delicious!"  
"Hontou ni?" She asked me.  
"Yes! You should try your own cooking!" I told her then, I took a glance at Haruhi she just sat there, happily eating it. How stupid.  
I then realized that there was a vacant seat beside me so I made her sit and then we started talking while eating.  
"*Cough* Manners *cough*" Fuyumi pretended to cough. "Dad, I'm sure you don't want someone who talks while eating. It sure is disgusting, isn't it?" She told uncle.  
"Well, I guess your right." Oh no! How can I change their minds?!

(Haruhi's P.O.V.)

"Uhh... Anyway, let's leave that topic aside." I tried to stop them so that there won't be any arguments or something. I gave Renge a small smile and saw her blush because of embarrassment.  
"Er... right... Let's just have a peaceful breakfast!" Kyouya told us all.  
"Alright..." Fuyumi said, pouting like a little kid.  
"Waah, Fuyumi-chan you look so cute!" I told her, pinching her cheeks a bit.  
"Ah, Haruhi-chan's cuter!" She pinched my cheeks too.  
"We're eating, Fuyumi, Haruhi." Kyouya stopped us.  
"Gomen nasai!" Fuyumi bowed down.  
"Gomen..." I followed her steps in apologizing.  
"It's alright." I watched Kyouya show a smile. Not the smile he shows in the host club, this time, it's real.  
"Okay~!" We continued to eat and we were about to go back until Mr. Otori spoke.  
"Wait," he said. "Maids, please take the day-off. Haruhi, Renge, I challenge you both to do the cleaning! Haruhi, clean upstairs, Renge, clean downstairs." He announced.  
I nodded my head and took the vacuum, mop, and the feather duster. "Better start now!"  
"Well, I guess I have to start now too..." I heard Renge mumble. Right! She must be used to the rich life so she has no clue about cleaning.  
"Renge, do you know how to use the vacuum?" I asked her.  
"I..." She said, voice no more than a whisper. Everyone's looking at her, including Yoshio and Kyouya. "Of course I do! You just umm... press this button right?" She pressed the on button and jumped back because of its noise.  
"It's too loud!" She complained as the maids laughed at her telling her things like: "Of course it is!" or "Renge-tan's not used to vacuums at all"  
I let out a small giggle and taught her how to use every cleaning tool.  
"First, you do this..." As soon as she learned everything, I went downstairs and started cleaning. I hummed my favorite song, Sakura Kiss.  
And before I knew it, I was singing it! "Kiss, kiss fall in love! Kizukeba itsudemo, soba ni iru keredo..."  
"Ah, finished!" Did you know that I cleaned half of the day?! I took a bath afterwards and as soon as I went downstairs, I found Yoshio checking every furniture, every tile to see if it's clean.  
"Fast Haruhi, fast indeed and perfect cleaning! I'm impressed!"  
"Ehehehe, I'm not that good at all but thank you!" I bowed down to show my gratitude. "Yoshio-san, would you like some tea?"  
"We'll have the maids do that-"  
"Don't worry! I'm good at making one!" I decided to make some tea for me and Mr. Otori and then we talked about Kyouya. A lot. 

As soon as we finshed chatting and eating dinner, Renge and I were once again, asked to do the dishwashing. Six plates each, with matching spoons and forks and glasses.  
I watched Renge struggle so I decided to help her out again.  
"Thank you Haruhi, for always helping me out..."  
"No prob! What are friends for?" I replied. We laughed as we washed the dishes. As soon as we finished it, we went to sleep... Of course, before I went to sleep, I wrote in my diary.

_Dear diary, today, we had a challenge, do the house chores and such. It's funny how fast time could pass by! I helped Renge a lot today, I hope that she doesn't get too competitive though! Goodnight!_

I finished filling it in and went to sleep.

**(A/N: Credits to LyricsMode for the lyrics! I personally like this chapter because it showed Renge's competetive side, what about you? Which chapter do you like?)**


	4. 21st day: Yoshio's birthday

(Renge's P.O.V.)

I could still remember it...  
The day I was playing a video game full of Kyouya... Dad called and told me about him so I flew back to Japan... I became their 'manager' and searched for Kyouya... Until I found someone better than him... _Haruhi...  
_I liked Haruhi not just as a friend until I found out that she was a girl when we were in the University...

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Oh, there's Haruhi-kun! He must've gotten another scholarship..." I ran to him and cried out his name. "Haruhi!" I actually didn't realize that he was wearing the girl's uniform until he faced me.  
"Why are you wearing that?" I pointed at his uniform.  
"Didn't you know?" He asked me then I looked at him curiously.  
"Know what?"  
"I'm a girl," she said with exasperation.  
"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" I said, face showing the shock.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I giggled after remembering that scene in the University. After that then I turned my head back to Kyouya I guess... I mean, what's not to like about him? He's adorable and mature!

"Renge!" I heard someone call me.  
"Come in!" The person opened the door. _Kyouya.  
_"Kyouya!" I gasped. "I was just well... I was just thinking about you..." I blushed while saying it.  
"That's nice," he replied in his usual manner. Cold and serious...  
"Anyway, what brought you here?" I asked him.  
"Ah, I was just wandering around. Today _is _the University break around the country." He answered. "Maybe I could take Haruhi to a restaurant?"

_'Haruhi this, Haruhi that... Why can't you notice my feelings for you?! I told you that I was just thinking about you yet you ignored it. What is it with Haruhi that I don't have?' _I thought.  
"Kyouya..." My face edged closer to his. I was about to press my lips into his until someone knocked on the door. "Ah, sorry... Come in!" The door opened and then the person entered.  
"Oh Kyouya! I didn't know you were here!" Haruhi said.  
"I was just wandering around, no worries." Kyouya gave her a peck on the cheek. I secretly grimaced at the couple as they headed towards the door. "Well Renge, see you later!" Kyouya winked at me. They closed the door and I was left here all alone.  
"He... He winked at me... Ah, but that's probably because he's used to being a host... or maybe he just likes me? Ah! stop it Renge! There's no way he'd ever like you! He only has eyes for Haruhi..." I scolded myself. "Why is it that everyone likes her anyway? She's not that pretty. She's just a commoner too. She's better of being a maid."  
I played around with my hair. "Right, today's the big dinner night because it's also uncle's birthday! I have to be the fairest maiden there. I should buy him a gift... What does uncle like? Perfume? Clothes? I think that I should just buy him clothes...  
I told Sebastian to take me to the mall quickly because it's mid-afternoon and I have to prepare my hair and my clothing. He drove me to the mall then I gave him money to buy anything he wants to show my gratitude. "Thanks! I'll text you if I have to go home, ne?" He nodded as I bid him goodbye. As soon as he left, I went inside the mall and then to my favorite clothing shop. I looked for the perfect clothes for him and paid for it. Then, I searched for the formal dress I want. A white cocktail dress. _'It's cute!' _I looked longingly at the dress until the sales lady went to me and asked, "may I help you?"  
"Ah, may I go to the fitting room to try this dress on?" She gave a nod so I went to the fitting room, dress in hand, and tried the outfit on. I went outside and found the sales lady waiting for me.  
"You look beautiful ma'am!" She said so I gave a little twirl and went back to take it off. I paid for it and started to text Sebastian.  
"Done buying, come now." I was about to go to the entrance until the sight of two persons stopped me. Haruhi and Kyouya were eating in a fancy restaurant. I was about to continue walking until Haruhi saw and beckoned me to go to them. I ignored her and went outside. Yeah, I know I might be a little rude but she's with Kyouya, he might not want to see me or he might think that I'm stalking them!  
I waited for a few minutes until Sebastian got here.  
"How was shopping, Ms. Renge?" He asked.  
"It's good! I bought uncle a new outfit! I also bought one for mine! You know, for the party?" I answered. Hmmm... I heard that there will be a few guests too. Someone who's also classy... Maybe... Just maybe... I should humiliate Haruhi in front of everyone? But how?  
I thought and thought until an idea popped into my mind. I laughed wickedly at just the thought of it.  
"This plan will surely not backfire!" As soon as I got home, I asked the chef, Melissa, to cook some classy food that Haruhi doesn't know how to eat. She obeyed my order then she cooked it. It is not eaten using your bare hands, you eat it with a fork. I'm sure Haruhi will eat it with her bare hands!

Party time, 8:00 PM.

The introductions were done and then uncle introduced Haruhi, Kyouya, and me.  
"These two girls are on a challenge this month, whoever wins it gets to be Kyouya's wife. Would you please introduce yourselves?" Uncle spoke on the microphone.  
"I'm Haruhi Fujioka! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Haruhi went first bowing down.  
"I'm Kyouya Otori, son of Yoshio Otori. My father told me that I'm inhertiting the Otori's Medical."  
"I'm Renge Houshakuji, my father is Mr. Yoshio's business partner. Fancy meeting you all here." I finally introduced myself to them.  
"That's nice, what does Haruhi-san's father do?" One person asked. I looked at Haruhi who was blushing in embarrassment. I wonder why.  
"Yeah, what does Ms. Haruhi's father do?" They all started to whisper to one another and demanded for Haruhi's answer. How low.  
"M-my father works as an entertainer at an okama bar..." She grabbed the courage to speak.  
*Mumble mumble* *whisper whisper* Everyone now learned that Haruhi was just a commoner.  
Dinner came and then the food Melissa cooked just for Haruhi, arrived at their table. I sat a few tables away from them. Haruhi started to eat it in a commoner's manner as the people frowned at her. "Ugh, is that Kyouya's soon to be fiance? Renge's better." I heard people whisper. I grinned at Melissa and as soon as the party ended, I went to her.  
"Thanks Melissa!" I handed her money to show my gratitude and went to my bedroom to sleep.

(Haruhi's P.O.V.)  
Before I actually went to bed, I went to the chef, Melissa.  
"Melissa-san, why is it that only I got to eat that food? Why didn't the waiters serve everyone that food?" I asked her.  
"Haruhi-san, it's because we lacked ingredients and I thought that maybe you'd like it... All rich men ate that already so I thought that maybe I should give you a taste of _that_." She answered. I can't help but get sad... I can't do anything but I wish that I have the power to do something... To not embarrass my family and Kyouya... I went to my bedroom and wrote in my diary again.

_"Dear diary, today is Mr. Otori's birthday. I got humiliated. Big time... I don't wanna write more about it since I don't wanna remember it... I just wish that that didn't happen..."_


	5. A 'wonderful' day at the beach (filler!)

Next morning, Mr. Otori told us that we were going to a beach! Talk about, always having free days! But then again, he might actually set us a challenge there... I sighed at the thought of us acting like we're on those TV shows in which the contestants have to eat some err.. bugs and stuff and have to build their own homes and such. I abruptly stopped thinking then started giggling while we're on the way there. This is Mr. Otori we're talking about and... No wait, what if he actually did that... I started sweating uncontrollably until Kyouya held my hand...  
"Nervous?" He asked, looking at me with the same eyes I have seen on the first day of school before... Back when I broke their vase.  
"...umm... no, not at all!" I smiled at him to assure him that I was fine even if I'm not.  
"Okay then." He continued to drive with both hands. Did I forget to mention that we're on the front seat, and Renge and Mr. Otori are on the back seat? The servants of the Otori were taking a day-off on this day until tomorrow. It's too bad we could only stay in the beach for one day... "Almost there." Kyouya spoke.  
I could see the wonderful sands of the beach and those villas and cottages... Only a few people are here though, I wonder why...  
As soon as we actually got there, a few people wearing a yokata* greeted us. I asked Kyouya why are there only a few people here and why is it that they call Kyouya young master, he laughed at me, flicking my forehead.  
"That's because we own this beach, stupid!" He laughed. I'm not actually sure f I'm angry at him or not because the words he said made me laugh too.  
"Ahahahahaha!" We headed to our room. -Kyouya and I are sharing rooms together, Kyaaaaa! We put our clothes in the closet and watched a TV show in the television.  
"I think this is too boring." Kyouya started flipping channels and found a nice soap opera.  
_"Don't leave me!" _The girl said. Her husband (I think) was packing up and heading to the door but the girl stopped him. _"Please!"  
__"Leave me alone, Aki!" The guy shouted at her.  
__"But I love yo-"  
__"Love me?! You cheated on me!"_

"Yeah, too cheesy!" I told Kyouya. Flip, flip.  
"No good TV shows I guess..." He spoke sadly.  
"Let's just go to the beach then!" I told him, trying to cheer him up.  
"Okay then!" He smiled using his smile in the host club.  
We headed to the beach after changing, we swam to our hearts' content until a storm came.  
"Damn." We started running back but we were too far away. It's no problem for Kyouya though, he's a fantastic swimmer.  
"Aaaaaah!" A huge wave came slamming down at me. "Kyo-" The salty sea water burned my eyes, the water also went inside my mouth.  
"Haruhi!" I heard him call my name. "Haru..."  
Slowly drowning into the water... Slowly sinking... the water's currents carried me away...  
_'Kyouya, help...' _I tried to swim back but the current was too strong. I wanna shout... For help... But... The burning sensation was too much... I have to close my eyes and stop speaking... _'I don't wanna die! Help! Kyouya...' _I saw a hand reach out to me but I fainted as the water continued to carry me away.

(Kyouya's P.O.V.)

"Haruhi!" I continued to swim around no matter how strong the currents and the storm are. "Haruhi!" That's when I saw her, eyes closed, hand reaching out to me. I reached out my hand too but it was too late. She drowned. But I can't let her die here. There is still hope- a chance for her to live again. I dived to her and carried her until we reached the shores. I checked her pulse, good she's still alive. I did the CPR and the necessary stuff til' she's breathin normally again.  
"K-Kyouya?" Haruhi called out, voice trembling slightly. She looks somewhat pale too.  
"Haruhi!" I hugged her tightly, teary-eyed. "I thought you've gone. I was so worried!"  
Haruhi smiled at me gently, the smile she always does. "I'm sorry for making you worry..."  
"It doesn't matter now," I told her and that's when Renge and Dad appeared.  
"Kyouya, Haruhi, what are you two still doing here? It's raining terribly! Haven't you heard the weather forecaster that there's a storm coming?!" Dad scolded us.  
"I was so worried about you, Kyouya!" Renge told me. She took my hand and dragged me back to the villa, leaving Dad and Haruhi there.  
"Kyouya..." Haruhi spoke when I turned off the lights so that we can sleep. "Can you sing to me?"  
"What song do you want, Haruhi?" I kissed her forehead softly and quickly.  
"Any spanish lullaby is fine..."  
"You do know that my voice is horrible right?" I told her, laughing.  
"Please," she held my shirt tightly. "For me..."  
"Okay..." I looked at her with my sad eyes and started to sing.  
_  
"A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea  
__Mi Jesus tiene sueño  
__Bendito sea, bendito sea.  
__A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea  
__Mi Jesus tiene sueño  
__Bendito sea, bendito sea._

_Fuentecilla que core,  
Clara-y sonora.  
Ruiseñor q'en la selva  
Cantando lloras.  
Callad mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ea._

_A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea  
Mi Jesus tiene sueño  
Bendito sea, bendito sea.  
Florecilla del campo, rosa en capullo  
Duerme vida mia, mientras te arullo.  
Callad mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ea._

_A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea  
Mi Jesus tiene sueño  
Bendito sea, bendito sea." _By the time I finshed singing to her, she fell asleep. I tucked her in bed and I went to sleep.

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long! I was busy reading fruits basket XDD credits to 2009/01/04/a-la-nanita-nana-a-spanish-lullaby-for-the-baby-jesus/ for the lyrics! My inspiration for those dem spanish lullabies is the song 'Almost Lover' by Iforgot XD)  
*****yokata somehow looks like a kimono but it is worn during summer (at least, that's how I understand it lol)**


	6. Let's play beach volleyball!

"Waaaaaah! I wanna swim too!" We were at the beach's shore, Kyouya's stretching, ready to swim.  
"No, stay here," he replied in his usual cold manner.  
I sghed, "you're no good! I wanna have fun too!" I pouted like a kid then he ruffled my hair.  
"I just wanted to protect you, idiot." That day's events ran through my mind. The salty sea water that burned my eyes...  
"It's just as if it was yesterday..." I sighed.  
"It is yesterday!" He said with exasperation.  
"Tehe~ I was just kidding you." I told him, showing him a peace sign.  
"Really, Haruhi." He grinned a small grin. Then when he wasn't looking at me, I made a run for it.  
"Yay! Sea!" I jumped up and down like a kid who has never seen a sea in her whole life. I was about to swim until Kyouya saw me.

"You're not fair," I pouted. We were sitting by the sea, building sandcastles that soon get washed away by the waves.  
I picked up some shells and placed it on the sandcastle.  
"But you're actually enjoying it!" Kyouya pointed out, I looked at myself, holding the bucket full of seashells and a shovel for the sand. You know, those things kids use.  
"You're right, I look like a kid..." I let go of the stuff I'm holding then Kyouya whispered something behind my ear.  
"But you're a cute one." He took a step back then sat down to build another sandcastle. "Haruhi!" He called me. "Can you get the shells over here?" I did as I was said then he told me that I should be the one decorating so I did.  
"Perfect!" I commented. I took my camera, and when I was about to take a picture of it, it got washed away again. "Damn it!" I screamed. "Why does it always get washed away..." I sat, hugging my knees. Then, Renge waved to us, she was having fun at the sea while we're just sitting here, being disappointed.  
"Haruhi-chan~! Kyouya-san! Come here!" She called out. I gave Kyouya the puppy eyes so he soon gave up and helped me stand up.  
"Coming!" I shouted back. We ran to her but I soon fell down due to excitement I guess. "I-I can get up..." I stood up then walked to her.  
When I got there, I saw Renge laughing like crazy.  
"Ahahahahhaha! You're too funny Haruhi!"  
"How unlady like." I heard a familiar voice, I turned around and saw Fuyumi.  
"Fuyumi!" I smiled, hugging her. "I thought you won't come!"  
"Ah, to be honest, I was busy with work but I found time so I went here!" Then she paused and looked at Kyouya, "not gonna say hello, Kyouya?"  
"Hello." I wonder why Kyouya greeted her flatly...  
"Ah, anyway, let's umm... play beach volleyball on water!" I broke the cold atmosphere.  
"Sure!" Kyouya switched back to normal and took the beach volleyball.  
"Er, is it possible to play here?" Renge asked so we went to the dry land.  
"I just hope it doesn't rain or get scorching hot." Fuyumi said as she served the ball, Kyouya and I are the team then Fuyumi and Renge.  
She did an overhand serve and I ran to hit the ball. We continued to play until we reached the afternoon.  
"Good game, guys!" I told them as we went back to the villa and ate our late lunch.  
"Itadakimasu~" We ate our lunch which was tempura and a riceball. It wasn't much but when we- I ate it, I want to go to heaven because it doesn't taste like any normal tempura or riceball, it tastes... different. I tried to control myself from not eating fast because I remembered Fuyumi's lecture about it.  
_"Eating fast shows that you don't have any manners and that you're unclassy." _She said.  
I kept that in mind and finished it after a few more minutes. Then, I took a shower humming the song Kyouya sang to me last night.

_"Hmm, hmm, hmm... hmmm-mmm. Hmmm~" _  
After I finished I dressed up into a cute bluish red shorts and a green tee. I blow dried my hair for a few minutes then I went outside to tell Kyouya to take a shower too. "How was the day at the beach Haruhi-san?" His father, Yoshio Otori, asked me. I was actually surprised since he has never actually talked to me like this, never in my life nor in my dreams.  
"H-hai..." I answered shyly.  
"What did you lot do?"  
"Well, we built a sandcastle then we swam around then we played beach volleyball! It was really fun under the sun!" I told him as he laughed at me.  
"You sound like a child, it must have been nice to be a youth again." He sighed, he's probably recalling his youthful days. I gave him a grin then I told him that maybe we could play beach volleyball. He also gave me a soft smile then we went outside and started playing with him, I tried to take it easy though but I was soon surprised when he hitted the ball so hard that it went so fast.  
"Good one, Mr. Otori!" I complimented him then he smiled, I bet he's flattered! We continued to play until evening arrived, we went back to the villa of course, then we packed up again, like I said before, today's our last day... As soon as we got back, I went upstairs to my room... It can't be! Somethng's wrong... Very wrong...


	7. Chapter 7

THIS IS NOT A PART OF A STORY.  
i HAVE A BERRY BERRY IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
I'm thinking of a Yuri part between renge and Melissa, the cook and maid.  
No or Go?

Why do i wanna make a yuri pairng?  
A: I have noooooo idea but I do have the urge to make one ._. Weird right? XDD

I'd appreciate your answer lolololololol.  
BTW, just PM me ;)


	8. Yuri FTW(still a filler)

**(A/N: yo guys! So I can't help but make a melissa x renge pairing! XDD my friend told me that it'd be better since there will be a twist so i followed him but if most of you don't like yuri then feel free to complain :) )**

"Empty..." My room was _completely empty... _I ran to Kyouya telling him this. He didn't believe me at first but after dragging him into my room, he was as shell shocked as me.  
"Impossible! The maids and the guards were taking care of the mansion!" Kyouya said. "Kristal! Melissa!" He called all the maids' names one by one. They arrived a few seconds later after that.  
"What is it-" Melissa first reacted after seeing the room empty. "What in the world happened?!"  
"That's the question I would like to ask you girls!" He shouted at them. I could see them cowering in fear... probably because they could get fired I guess...  
"W-we don't know sir!" Melissa first spoke with a slightly shaking voice.  
"Yes! Besides, i-if-" Kristal was interrupted by Kyouya's voice.  
"If what?!"  
"Kyouya!" Mr. Otori entered the room. "I could hear your voice... What in the world happened?!"  
"That's what I'm trying to ask these girls." Kyouya answered his father while jerking a finger at the maids.  
"Kyouya," I said gently. "It's alright, calm down. It might not be their fault at all! Maybe the thief or thieves went here at night when the people were sleeping." I told him positively. I watched him calm down.  
"I guess you're right..." Kyouya scratched his head as Mr. Otori shook off an imaginary speck of dust from his outfit.  
"Anyway, I'll call the police to report this case now. Kyouya, calm down." He went to the living room to call the police and to tell them about the incident.

(Melissa's P.O.V.)

"Lisa!" I heard Renge's voice call out to me while I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for me.  
"Hai?"  
"How did it go? I could hear Kyouya's voice across the hall in the second floor~!" She told me.  
"Ah, Sir was really angry about that, he called all of us, maids, to Haruhi's room. I thought we were gonna get fired but Haruhi-san calmed him down!" I reported to her then she laughed wickedly.  
"Ahahahhaha! She's so stupid!"  
"I know right, but I _am _glad that she calmed Kyouya down." We went outside the kitchen. "Still, she's stupid for Kyouya, you're certainly better, Madame." I bowed down to her right after setting the food on the table.  
She smirked, "ara ara, Lisa-chan, are you telling me that _you _are willing to be my servant? My slave?"  
"I'm willing to offer my whole life to you, Renge-sama..." I answered.  
"Thank you!" She thanked me.  
"W-why?" I blushed uncontrollably after hearing her words.  
"For willing to offer your whole life to me, thank you..." She smiled as I ate dinner.  
_'Damn, Melissa, you can't show yourself that you like her...' _I thought, mentally scolding myself for blushing.  
"Melissa, are you alright?" Renge's face edged closer to mine as she placed her warm hands on my forehead. I could feel her breath as she spoke softly, gently. "You're a bit hot. Are you sickening of something?"  
"E-eh?" I touched my face, it is hot. But not because I'm sickening for something, because I'm actually blushing! "I-I'm alright Renge-sama! Please don't mind me!"  
"If you say so, but you _must _rest. It'd be bad if we don't have any foods prepared."  
If Renge-sama won't be able to eat delicious food then I'd rest for her! "Hai, Renge-sama!" I told her.  
She giggled as she went. "Well, good night Melissa! It's very nice talking to you!"  
"It's nice talking to you too, Renge-sama! Oyasumi nasai! Sleep well!" I bid goodbye to her as I watched her face her back to me and walked away. "I love you..." I added silently so that she cannot hear it.

Next morning...

"Ohayo! O-hayo Mr. Sun~!" I woke up in a good mood. Why? I dreamt that something good will happen to me! It's just a dream though but I do hope it's true!  
"You're up early Melissa-san!" Haruhi spoke as she saw me preparing breakfast.  
"Why, you're up early too aren't you? Ms. Haruhi?"  
"You seem to be in a good mood!" She noticed. "I reckon there's a good news?"  
"Well, not exactly a good news but a good dream!" I told her.  
"Oooh! Tell me," she demanded but I told her that I'd rather not to. "Aww okay... Let me help you with what you're cooking then!" She took an apron from I don't know where and stood beside me.  
"Ah, you must not-"  
"Onegai!" She showed those irresistible puppy eyes and I gave up.  
"Fine, fine! But you better explain this to Mr. Kyouya if he caught you, okay?" I told her. She nodded in assurance and asked me what I was supposed to cook.  
"Bacon, Eggs, and toast. A proper American dish for a Japanese person. How weird!" I answered, laughing.  
"Okay, okay. Umm, where are the bacons and eggs...?" She asked me, looking around. "Is it fine if you do the toasts?"  
"Of course!" I took the bacon and eggs from the fridge and handed it to her. She gladly took it and then she started cooking.  
"Hmmm... Maybe I should also make a salad..." She took out lots of vegetables from the fridge and cooked all the things she had to cook then she prepared everything she had to prepare.  
"Bon apetit!" She served the food on the table. Each seat has the spoon and fork, plate, and a glass cup.  
"It looks fantastic Haruhi-san! Thank you!" I remembered the toast and set it on the table, then, I made milk for Haruhi and coffee for Mr. Otori.  
"G'morning... Haruhi! Did you prepare all this?" Kyouya looked at the breakfast served in amazement, he continued to go downstairs, fresh from the bath, and took a bite of the bacon. "It tastes good!"  
"It was Haruhi who did that, sir! Good isn't it?" I told him, he asked me to prepare his food and I did as I was told and as soon as he and Haruhi finished eating, Renge's the next one to come down.  
"Good morning..." Renge yawned as she dried her hair with a towel. It's obvious that she just took a bath!  
"Good morning Renge-sama!" I greeted her cheerfully. "What drink would you like?"  
"Water's fine." I handed the glass of water to her and told her to sit down. "This *munch* is delicious!" She said through mouthfuls.  
"Ahem, Renge, I think that there are manners for sale in the mall, wanna go buy some?" Fuyumi appeared out of nowhere, as usual.  
"But it's really good Fuyumi-san! Even a person with manners would say those words too!" I told her gently to not cause bigger arguments.  
"But a person with manners would reply _after _having some of the food not while eating it." She pointed out which caused me to get angry, for Renge and for Fuyumi-san's attitude towards her.  
I bowed to her because I can't say any words and I might cause bigger arguments and I know that she's my master so I have to respect her but... I love Renge... Gah! I'm confused now, I'm not sure whom I should be loyal to. The one who's inside my heart or my master?

**(A/N: Yo, sorry for taking sooo long xDD I was having fun talking to Christian (the friend I mentioned at the first A/N. I don't even know why I made two author's notes o.O I guess I'm just weird) and I'm not sure if I should make a yuri pairing. Anyway, thanks Chano! You helped me decide if I should add a yuri pairing and for helping me know what to add in this chapter and thank you, Lilly-Queen for supporting my story. I would love to read some of your stories too :3 ne, can you also be my new internet friend on fb? XDD  
PS: Sorry for being too high)**


	9. A writer also needs help

HELP! Me ish having a writer's block. I don't know how to start Chapter 8 anyone who'd love to help? onegai shimasu! (_)  
I'd give thanks to you on the very chapter afterwards :)  
If you got any idea you can PM me :)  
If this is against the rules, I'd delete this chapter. Sorry for the post! ^^''


	10. Just a Photo Album

(Haruhi's P.O.V.)

I was just sweeping around the second floor, when I heard someone call me.  
_"Haruhi?"_ Kyouya's father, Yoshio Ootori, called.  
_"Hai?"_ I went to the room where he called me. It's the attic, the place where I never went into when we were allowed to explore. I stoodstraight, not sure if I should go in or not.  
"What are you waiting for?" Mr. Ootori spoke. "Come in." I did as I was told and went in to see what he's doing. He held a photo album in his left hand using the right hand to flip each page.  
"Is that...?" I asked, pointing at the very old album.  
"Yeah, the pictures of when Kyouya and Fuyumi were still a child..." He spoke softer than ever which I find unusual, for Mr. Ootori of course.  
I looked at the pictures and listened to him talk while he's flipping the pages. "This is Kyouya on his first bath!" He said proudly which made me stifle a laugh. I stared at his pictures, he's chubby, smiley, and unbelievably cute!  
"He's so cute!" I blurted out.  
"I know... Look at how small he is before but now... He's in 180 cm or taller!" He flipped the pages once again and we talked and laughed until we heard someone open the door. It was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KYOUYA.

"Dad, what are you showing to her?" His face showed the most epic expression ever! I could see the look of embarrassment and shock. He was hilarious when he ran to his dad and chased him around the attic.  
"Hahahahha! Kyouya! Stop it!" I tried to say. Too bad, he's busy chasing his father. I watched the two happily because... for once, Kyouya and his father could actually bond.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Do you ever bond with your father, Kyouya?" I asked.  
__"Well..." He paused for a minute and I could see the sadness in his brown-grey eyes...  
__I told him that it's alright if he doesn't tell me but he continued, "we... we never actually bonded ever since he became so busy with business..."  
__"I- I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked! I-" He shushed me.  
__"It's alright, Haruhi. To be honest, ever since you became a part of the club, our -my- loneliness disappeared..."_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

After recalling that, I smiled a very soft smile that it's hardly visible. I looked at Kyouya and his father who's already looking at me. Then, his father spoke softly with a smile, "ready for the next challenge?"

**(A/N: Sorry if it's uglehh (and short troloolololol) I have no idea what to put on the story anymore TTnTT Oh! and I saw the reviews when I was supposed to press Doc Manager but ended up clicking manage stories. Thanks for suggesting Dramachick4thewin and the guest who made a review on chapter 7! I'll try to use both of your ideas :3)**


End file.
